disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1949
]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films * January 19 - ''So Dear to My Heart * June 22 **''Dumbo'' (re-release) **''Saludos Amigos'' (re-release) * October 5 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Washington, D.C.) * October 8 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (New York City, New York) Shorts *January 14 - Pueblo Pluto *February 11 - Donald's Happy Birthday *March 4 - Pluto's Surprise Package *March 18 - The Ugly Duckling (re-release) *April 8 - Sea Salts *April 29 - Pluto's Sweater *May 20 - The Country Cousin (re-release) *June 3 - Winter Storage *June 24 - Bubble Bee *August 5 - Honey Harvester *August 26 - Tennis Racquet *September 2 - All in a Nutshell *September 23 - Goofy Gymnastics *October 14 - The Greener Yard *November 4 - Sheep Dog *November 25 - Slide, Donald, Slide *December 3 - Mickey Thomas (musician and singer-songwriter) *December 16 - Toy Tinkers *December 30 - Farmyard Symphony (re-release) Character debuts *January 19 - Jeremiah Kincaid, Granny Kincaid, Tildy, Uncle Hiram, Owl, Danny, Pete Grundy, Grampa Meeker, Mr. Burns *October 5 - J. Thaddeus Toad, Angus MacBadger, Cyril Proudbottom, Water Rat, Mole, Mr. Winkie, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, Ichabod's horse, Katrina Van Tassel, Baltus Van Tassel, Brom Bones, The Headless Horseman, Gunpowder, Tilda Events * March - The Soviet Union announces a purge of all Disney films, accusing the company of attempting to infiltrate Russia with propaganda. People Births *January 7 - George Buza (actor) *January 9 - Mary Roos (singer and actress) *January 14 - Lawrence Kasdan (screenwriter, producer, and director) *February 2 - Brent Spiner (actor, voice actor, comedian, musician, and singer) *February 9 - Judith Light (actress and producer) *February 17 - Alan Burnett (animator, producer, director, storyboard artist, and screenwriter) *February 18 - Pat Fraley (voice actor) *February 27 - Debra Monk (actress, singer, and writer) *March 16 **Victor Garber (actor and singer) **Erik Estrada (actor) *March 30 - Ray Magliozzi (radio show host and mechanic) *April 14 - Chris Langham (writer, actor, and comedian) *April 15 - Craig Zadan (producer, director, and writer) *April 21 - Patti LuPone (actress and singer) *April 24 - Peter Friedman (actor and puppeteer) *May 6 - Yuu Shimaka (Japanese voice actor) *May 9 - Billy Joel (singer, songwriter, pianist, and composer) *May 20 - Dave Thomas (Canadian comedian, actor, and television writer) *May 24 - Jim Broadbent (actor) *May 26 - Philip Michael Thomas (actor) *June 10 - Kevin Corcoran (director, producer, and actor) *June 15 - Jim Varney (actor) *June 18 - Chris Van Allsburg (illustrator and author) *June 20 - Lionel Richie (singer-songwriter, musician, instrumentalist, record producer, and actor) *June 22 - Meryl Streep (actress) *June 25 - Phyllis George (businesswoman, actress, and sportscaster) *June 29 - Greg Burson (voice actor) *July 7 - Shelley Duvall (actress and television producer) *July 22 - Alan Menken (composer) *July 24 - Michael Richards (actor, comedian, writer, and television producer) *August 16 - Barbara Goodson (actress) *August 23 - Shelley Long (actress) *August 30 - Chris Latta (actor, voice actor, and stand-up comedian) *August 31 - Richard Gere (actor) *September 16 - Ed Begley, Jr. (actor) *September 19 **Ernie Sabella (actor, voice actor, and comedian) **Twiggy (actress and singer) *October 8 - Sigourney Weaver (actress) *October 9 - Jim Starlin (comic book writer and comic book artist) *November 8 - Bonnie Raitt (singer and slide guitar player) *November 14 - Phil Baron (songwriter, actor, and puppeteer) *November 17 - Jon Avnet (director, producer, and screenwriter) *November 29 - Garry Shandling (comedian, actor, voice actor, writer, producer, director, and screenwriter) *December 1 - Anirudh Agarwal (actor) *December 4 - Jeff Bridges (actor, singer, comedian, producer, and composer) *December 7 - Jymn Magon (writer) *December 8 - Nancy Meyers (screenwriter, director, and producer) *December 12 - Bill Nighy (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *December 15 - Don Johnson (actor, director, producer, singer, and songwriter) *December 21 - Michael Horse (film and television actor, jeweler, and painter) *December 25 - Sissy Spacek (actress) 1949